Getting Ready
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Pit really wants to go on a date with Link. So Link agrees. Now they both have to get ready for said date. They need a little help from their friends. Turns out there are a lot of things that go into getting ready for a date. Oneshot. Slash.


**A/N) My friend KikkyChan challenged me to a write off. No personal OTPs, just a couple we once saw as weird, but now have a special love for. The characters have to do something involving a date, no lemons and over a thousand words (which she couldn't stand haha!)**

**I'm writing Link and Pit from super smash brothers. I read a few fics on them together, and kind of developed a love for them together. Plus, I adore Link. My story is about the two of them getting ready for a date. With some help from their friends of course.**

**Oh and I don't own SSBB. I wish I did though, but they wouldn't be fighting that's for sure haha! **

It was finally a day off for everyone. The smashers didn't have anything that needed defeating. No training today, nothing. Everyone had plans for today except one particular couple.

Link had Pit sitting in front of him, between his legs. He was absentmindedly stroking those soft white feathers. He could easily be consumed by touching those feathers all day. Not only were they soft as silk, but the way they responded to his touch was adorable.

Pit sighed heavily. He really could let Link touch his wings all day. Those rough, yet, gentle hands running all over and through his feathered wings felt, well, heavenly. He tilted his head back until his big blue eyes met Link's sharp, almost feral gaze.

"Hmm?" was all Link said. Well not a word, more like a hum. He found his throat still felt dry whenever Pit looked at him like that. He was so easily drawn into those blue eyes. They reminded Link of the way the sun brought out the beautiful blue colors of Lake Hylia.

Pit was just as enraptured by Link's gaze. Those sharp fierce eyes. He could easily see why his lover would be turned into a wolf. His angry gaze was fierce, and even when his whole attention was lovingly on Pit he was still alert to everything around them.

"Oh nothing. It's just...well what are we going to do today? Master Hand has given us a whole day to take off, and well..." Pit voice slowly dissipated. He was running his hands across the carpet, and eventually turned his eyes to the ground, unable to look at his boyfriend.

This all didn't go unnoticed by Link. Apparently his little angel had something on his mind. The question was, what? Link was perfectly happy to watch the television, and play with his angels wings in perfect silence. That wasn't okay with Pit. In many ways, despite his advanced age, Pit was like a child. That's probably one of his features Link loved the most.

"Well what do you want to do, my little angel?" Link asked him with a smile.

Pit blushed heavily. Link had a smile that could get his legs quivering.

"A date...maybe?" Pit said blushing heavily.

"A date, huh? Well ok. If that's really what you want. I never had the chance to "court" you I guess" Link said, stretching out as he stood.

Pit stood quickly, and fluffed his wing so excitedly he was hovering over the ground "Really?"

Link flashed him a grin "Yeah, sure. We will get dressed somewhere and I'll meet you down here in two hours!"

Pit spun happily in the air "Ok! I'm going to get Marth to make me pretty!" He took off quickly leaving Link unsure what to do.

"I thought I saw Zelda come back maybe she can help me?" He walked to Zelda's room. He knocked.

"Come on in Link." Zelda called behind the door.

He walked in and saw Zelda painting Peach's nails "How'd you know it was me?"

She stopped and looked at him "I can sense your presence, dummy. You also feel nervous. What's up?"

Link sat down to tell her about the date.

Meanwhile, Pit flew over to Marth's room, and knocked on his door.

"Come on in." Marth called

Pit dropped to the ground and walked in. "Hey Marth. I need your help. I asked Link to take me out in a date, but I'm unsure why he wanted two hours for us to get ready. Help?"

Marth let out a soft giggle "So you have time to doll up of course. Go shower in my bathroom. I'm going to get set up. Hmm, I might have something for you to wear, even though you are a little smaller than me."

Pit gave Marth a big smile "Thank you so much!" And ran into the bathroom.

Marth turned to his giant closet and flung the doors open "What can I put on that 13 year old body?"

"Ok come on out." Zelda called to the closed bathroom door.

"No way! I look stupid!" Link called back

"Can't tell that if we can't see, Link" Peach said.

Link sighed, and walked out. He was wearing tight fitting black pants with a forest green collared button up, tucked into the pants. A bright blush on his cheeks .

"Holy Goddesses, Link!" Zelda said openly staring at him.

"Stupid right?" He started feeling self conscious.

"Quite the opposite! You look hot!" Peach said pulling out a pink fan to cool herself off.

"Well go find some shoes for that, take a shower, and then we can do your hair. Go on!" Zelda said pushing him out.

"Alright I'll be right back"

In Marth's room, Pit was standing in dark blue skin tight jeans, and a blue as his eyes, tight polo shirt

"I don't know about this Marth" he said sitting now in front of Marth's brightly lit vanity.

"Shut up and let the artist work. Close your eyes." Marth said, firmly.

Marth went to work. He thrust a puffball full of pale foundation on Pit's face. Then put a soft gloss on his lips, followed by a light pink blush on his high cheek bones.

"Hmm mascara or no?" He said as Pit opened his eyes.

"Wow I look so pretty already. Thanks Marth."

"No problem. Now let's straighten out that mop of hair, now that it's mostly dry" he took the straighter off the vanity that had been heating up "Wings down, And keep still. I'd hate to burn you."

Pit gulped audibly and nodded "O-okay"

"Take the hat off Link." Zelda said sternly.

Link clamped his hands over his hat "No this is my thing!"

"I'm sure Pit won't have his laurel in his hair. Now hat off!"

Link grumbled, and took his hat off, handing it to Zelda.

Peach got up and sat Link down in a chair. "We are going to fix this!" She took a pair of scissors out from behind her back.

"No! No!" Link went to move, but Zelda used magic to hold him in the chair.

"Stay still, it's just a trim you baby!" Zelda said panting from the strain.

Link stopped struggling, but growled menacingly at the girls as they started cutting it. In truth he needed the cut it had gotten rather long, but around these girls a haircut terrified the hero. He hoped Pit would like whatever they did to him.

"Wow" Pit marveled, while looking at himself in the mirror. "I've never seen my hair so straight and obedient." He flicked his brown bangs out of his eyes, and then ran his fingers through it.

"The wonders of modern appliances, huh?" Marth said with a chuckle "You look absolutely perfect. I'm a little jealous I've never looked this good."

"No!" Pit said quickly "You always look so good! That's why I came to see you. I knew you'd help me look my best!"

"Aww Pit!" Marth put his hand on his chest, he was touched. "Oh it's almost time! Go on!" He said with a genuine smile

"Thank you so much Marth. I'll return your clothes soon."

"Don't worry about that right now. You should be thinking about getting them sprawled on the bedroom floor."

Pit blushed brightly, and gave Marth a wave before walking out to meet Link at the front door.

"I shouldn't have been worried" Link said running his fingers through his hair, feeling lighter.

Peach had cut his hair back to it's original style. His golden bangs hanging in front if his eyes.

"Duh!" Peach said, rolling her eyes "I wasn't going to do something to make you ugly. "

She had a point everyone knew Peach was the biggest yaoi fan in the mansion. It wouldn't surprise him if Peach was going to lean against the door tonight, with a handkerchief to her nose to stem the blood flow.

"Thank you so much Peach" Link hugged the pink princess tightly while she giggled.

"You too Zelda" he gave her a gentle hug, and she patted his back.

"Well, I have to go. Thanks guys" He gave them both a dazzling smile before walking out.

Link saw Pit waiting at the door and stopped dead in his tracks. The boys straight hair, that he kept flicking out of his face. Blue shirt clinging tightly to his chest, and a pair of really tight jeans. Link gulped, he wasn't sure he could go through with this. Until he saw Pit's blue eyes wander over, and see him standing there rooted in the spot.

Pit ran over, and hugged Link, but not before noticing how sexy his boyfriend looked. Especially without that hat. He ran his fingers through the golden blonde locks before pulling away, and giving him a thorough looking over. Black leather boots, tight black pants, and a snug fitting forest green button up. Holy crap, Link looked hot.

"R-ready for our date?" Pit asked, stuttering through the sentence, a blush tinting his cheeks.

Link merely nodded, and pushed the door open for his angel, who skipped outside taking a deep breath of fresh air.

Link stood next to him, and laced their fingers together. "Pit, I want you so bad right now."

"I know dear, I feel the same. That's what's going to make dinner so much fun."

Link smiled mischievously at his boyfriend "I bet, I last longer than you."

Pit glared at his boyfriend, as they walked down the path before giving him a playful smile

"The fight is on!"


End file.
